


Troublemakers

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell pulled Winner into trouble and Winner made sure that the trouble was elaborate and worth more than a few laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Lady Une looked at the two boys in front of her. At least it was just the two of them this time instead of the whole lot but this was the third time this week they stood before her. Quatre Winner had always gotten into trouble along with Chang Wufei but they had always been small things, bad luck and his tendency to talk back. Now, however, with the arrival at the school of one Duo Maxwell the amount of times young Mr. Winner managed to land himself in detention had doubled.

According to the transcripts from his old school Maxwell had always been kind of a prankster. Small things like making fun of a teacher or making funny noises in class. Kid stuff. Une had every belief that Mr. Maxwell would carry on like this in her school but she hadn't counted on him meeting Winner on his first day.

It had proven to be a volatile combination. Winner was suddenly getting in trouble for making pranks and Maxwell's jokes had gotten bigger and more elaborate. Une didn't need them to tell her what had happened, she could clearly see the influence the boys had on each other. Maxwell pulled Winner into trouble and Winner made sure that the trouble was elaborate and worth more than a few laughs.

They pulled Barton, Yuy and Chang –who was no stranger to detention- down with them more than one time but usually, Maxwell and Winner went for the laughs while the other three got into trouble for defending their friends and standing up for themselves.

Now, Une had to admit that she had smiled when one morning the pool had hundreds of rose petals floating in it and a love declaration written in a banner from one student to another. And she had to run into her office to hide her laugher when Professor Brenston slipped on the soaped plastic that had suddenly appeared on the hallway between the math classroom and the science lab.

Still, she was the principal of the school and as harmless as this little pranks were the students were still breaking the rules of conduct and had to be properly disciplined for it.

"Any of you care to explain?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Well…" Maxwell put both hands behind his head and leaned back on the wall. "Would you please be more specific, Ms. Une?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Gladly. Would you or Mr. Winner like to explain why is the teachers lounge suddenly filled with posters of half naked women and men in compromising positions?"

Maxwell snickered and Winner coughed.

"Perhaps you should have a talk with your staff," Winner suggested carefully.

"They seem to believe you are responsible."

"We are not to blame for /everything/ that goes on in this school," Maxwell said.

"Perhaps I should ask Chang, Barton and Yuy to join us, then?" Une wasn't principal for nothing, she knew her students and this particular group were fiercely protective of each other.

"There's no need for that," Winner said, meeting her eyes.

Une simply raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Maxwell asked.

"The teacher's lounge was locked. You two were the only two students serving detention yesterday and therefore the only ones staying here late." Une made a show of thinking. "I suppose that since Mr. Maxwell is the one who has been caught in a previous occasion picking a lock then he's the most likely suspect. Either that or the both of you get detentions and a stern letter sent to your parents."

Maxwell glanced at his friend. Winner had paled a little. Une had met Quatre's father in previous occasions and she knew Mr. Winner was very strict when it came to his son.

"Fine, you caught me," Maxwell said with a feigned resigned tone. "I did it behind Quatre's back when he went to the storage room for mo–-"

"Stop it, Duo." Winner put a hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "I did it. The window was open. Duo wasn't involved."

Maxwell glared at Winner. "You didn't! You were cleaning the basement like we were ordered when I—"

"No." Winner shook his head. "I left you down there to sneak into the teacher's lounge. It was all me."

"Hell no! Where would you even get the posters?"

Winner rolled his eyes. "They sell them on the streets."

"Not where you live…" Maxwell didn't look happy.

"I have unlimited resources." Winner smirked.

"Enough!" Lady Une interrupted before any of them could argue any further. "Detention the whole week, both of you."

"But Quatre didn't…"

"Duo isn't to blame…"

"I will forget about the letters," Une said pretending not to hear them. "Just this once. Dismissed."

She watched them leave and waited until the door to her office was closed before she let herself smile. They might be troublemakers but friendships like that were worth a few detentions or more.


End file.
